


Harry's New Tattoo

by BlackHawk13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Harry and Niall make a bet and Harry looses, so he gets a new tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's New Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own One Direction or any of the individual boys, no matter how much I'd like too. Since I personally don't know the 1D boys any characteristics in this fic are what I made up on my impression of them. I mean no offense or anything.
> 
> Beta read by my dear lovely Kueble, who dragged my down into the dark abyss that is this fandom :)

Harry’s heart sped up as MAN U scored the winning goal. Maybe Niall would be too excited to remember their bet. He snuck a peek to the other end of the couch and groaned. The blonde was grinning at him. 

“You lost!” 

“I noticed.” 

“Guess what that means?” Niall wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I’ll pay up!” Harry shook his head. “I won’t back down!”

Niall grinned from ear to ear. 

~x~

Two days later Niall and Harry were in a tattoo shop. 

Harry was bent over the chair, his jeans and pants pulled down exposing the fair skin of his arse. 

Niall couldn’t help but stare, biting his bottom lip. It wasn’t just Harry’s skin, but what was being put on it permanently, that got him going. 

The tattoo artist stepped back. “All done then.”

Niall jumped over to have a look. He laughed and clapped his hands. “Fuckin’ brilliant.” He handed his phone to the artist for a picture. 

“Are you taking a picture?” 

“Yup!”

Harry looked over his shoulder to see the blonde near his freshly tattooed arse, giving the camera a thumbs up and a goofy smile. “Really?”

“Need to capture the moment!” Niall grinned down at his signature in green, white, and orange on Harry’s right arse cheek. 

The tattoo artist put the A&D ointment over the reddening mark and taping a plastic wrap over it. 

Harry stood up straight and pulled his jeans back up. He paid the man and looked over at his mate. “Coming then?”

Niall grinned. “Yeah! Can we stop for food?”

Harry laughed. “Course.”

Niall bounded after him like an excited puppy. 

~x~

“Niall! Get in here!” Harry called from the bathroom that night. 

“Fall down and can’t get up?” Niall teased. 

“No. You get to take care of that.” He pointed to his new tattoo. “Since it’s your doing.”

“Such a princess!” Niall pulled off the plastic wrap. Seeing his name on Harry’s skin did things to him. He dropped down to his knees, his hands on Harry’s naked hips. Niall leaned forward and traced his own name with his tongue. 

Harry gripped the counter, his chest heaving. 

Niall took his time, tracing every line. He kissed each letter before biting the reddening flesh. 

Harry groaned, his grip tightening. “N-niall…” 

“Turn around Haz.” 

His curls bounced as he shook his head. “Don’t want a blow job.”

Niall kept sucking and biting at his name. “What do you want then?”

“Want to fuck you.” 

The blonde stood up, licking up Harry’s spine. He stripped off his clothes. 

Harry tackled him into the wall, roughly claiming his mouth. 

Niall moaned and kissed him back, rubbing against him. 

Harry flipped the smaller boy around, pressing him against the wall. “You do this on purpose, don’t you?” He attacked the sweet spot behind Niall’s ear. “You like getting me all riled up?” He grabbed the arse that made his mouth water. 

Niall moaned and nodded. “Y-yeah…”

Harry grabbed a bottle of lube he had stashed away in the cabinet. He spread some on his fingers. He took his time fingering his boyfriend. Harry enjoyed how it made him wither and moan uncontrollably. When he was stretched Harry pulled back and lubed up his own erection.

Niall cried out when he pushed deep inside him. He spread his legs a bit, giving Harry more room. He reached back and tangled his hand in the chocolate curls. Niall couldn’t move like this, so he was content to lean his head back on Harry’s shoulder and moan in his ear.

Harry held onto Niall’s arse as he pounded into him. He bit into the freckled shoulder, snapping his hips harder. 

Niall nibbled on his ear, moaning dirtily into it. 

Harry grunted and dug his fingers into Niall’s arse. He gave a few more thrusts and screamed his release against Niall’s skin. 

Niall shouted as he came all over the wall. 

Harry chuckled and kissed the bite mark. “Niall…”

“Hmmm?” He nipped at Harry’s ear. 

“I think we should go back to that tattoo shop.” He caressed his ass. 

Niall burst out laughing. “Oh yeah?”

Harry laughed into his neck. “Yeah.”

~x~

It’s possible that they went back to the shop. And it’s possible that Harry’s signature was now tattooed on Niall’s arse. But neither of them told a soul.


End file.
